otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Palisade Found - Part I
Main Corridor Tall and narrow, formed from the repetitive pattern of structural ribwork and bulkheads, the long corridor runs down the spine of the rugged starship. Light washes up from below, from recessed coves hidden along each wall's lower portion, giving the illusion that the gridded metal floor floats. Forward is the bridge, while aft leads to the engineering section. Port and starboard sit a pair of oversized pressure hatches recessed into matching service niches, while in three locations the corridor widens: at the gangways leading down to the airlock, crew quarters and sickbay. ---- Sixmoon emerges from the wardroom, PDA in hand, his brow furrowed in thought as he studies the display and walks along. Crelsk steps out of a cargo hold, lumbering towards the wardroom. His tail flicks about lazily, occasionally slapping the corridor wall. Sixmoon stops just outside the bridge hatch, staring at the PDA display. He tilts his head, taps a couple of buttons on the PDA, enhancing the display image. A smile touches his lips. Then a faint laugh emerges. He steps through the hatch and into the bridge. Bridge Compact and smoothly efficient, the bridge of the Athena is crafted in a double tier of concentric workstations. One enters low, rising up a tall ship's ladder into the center of the primary station well. On this level the three main consoles are nooked, their monitors stacked in rigid rows beneath the polycomposite viewscreen panels, a chaos of rainbow telltales reflecting off each brightly polished surface. The portside workstation monitors the ship's engineering functions, mirrored on the starboard side by the ship's armscomp console. Forward, central, is the sharp "u" of the navigator's station. Behind, on the upper tier, overlooking the whole of the bridge is the captain's command station. Cool white light illuminates the space, from recessed fixtures hidden against the ship's structural framing. The flooring is set with modular metal panels, providing access to the avionics, computer and other flight systems concealed below. A narrow gangway leads aft and down to the ship's main corridor. ---- Sixmoon strides into the bridge, waving his PDA. "Captain! Most important news! I think we've found something." Marlan turns from where she stands near Noz, "Oh?" she asks, turning fully and stepping towards Sixmoon and the datapadd, "What do you think we've found? "Well, technically speaking, I've found nothing, except it's something," the archaeologist replies as he's intercepted by the captain. "We haven't found Palisade but I think we've found where it's buried. Although 'buried' isn't the right term." Mazzonnoz frowns at Sixmoon. "I think you could make a little more sense for us than that, Professor," he notes. The Timonae leans against the sensor console and crosses one ankle over the other as if reclining casually. The Qua professor seems to notice Mazzonnoz for the first time. His mouth gapes, and he points at the Timonae. "Excellent. Yes, most excellent." He returns his gaze to Captain Ranix. "It occurred to me as we collated the sensor data that the reason no one had found Palisade before might be because of the individuals who would seek to hide it, and the methods employed in the past. The Kamir - and, later, their offspring, the Ri'Kammi Hive Mind - had the technology required to create pockets of space large enough to hide a planet. The Hivers certainly did it with Val Shohob and La Terre. So, what if the Kamir did the same with Palisade? What if it exists, but not within the realm we know as normalspace?" Crelsk walks in from the main corridor, tongue flicking out briefly before he directs his snout towards Marlan, Sixmoon and Noz. "So....Pallisade is there...but somewhere in the multiverse?" Marlan questions, "Like what’s formed with an OtherSpace Drive?" "Something like that," Sixmoon replies, waving the PDA briefly. "Tomin Kora, I believe, is the grave marker. The nebula itself, if my calculations are correct, is residual debris from the cataclysm that drove the Kamir to spirit the planet away." "So you're saying," Noz begins slowly, brows drawn together from the effort of the thought, "that where Tomin Kora is in normalspace, that's where Palisade is in hiverspace? Or another pocket dimension? In that case, how do we fix the crossover?" Volidana enters the bridge glowing a faint blue. She looks to see if her usual space at communications is occupied. Sixmoon walks over to the science console, plugging his PDA data transfer grid into a socket there. "An excellent question, and one I had already considered at length after reviewing the data. Based on these computations, we need to travel counterclockwise around the star, Tomin, at full sublight velocity and then simultaneously activate the spin drive and kill our velocity when we reach the proper coordinates. That should be enough to push us into the pocket dimension concealing Palisade." He scratches his chin. "Or the conflicting forces acting on the ship could tear us apart and kill us. Either way, it should be an interesting outcome." Marlan frowns, "A jump like that is likely to cripple our spin drive Professor, let my engineers look over your design, da. See if we can't come up with a better way of reaching this other universe." Mazzonnoz's one hand busies itself looking for the data Sixmoon is transferring from his PDA. As complicated math and obscure symbols glow on the console, casting their shadows on his face, Noz chuckles. "Spin circles until we switch universes? Forgive me if I have trouble believing that's all we need to do, Professor." Just the same his eyes watch the complex equations flicker past with rapt attention. "There is no other way, better or worse," the Qua replies to Marlan as he straightens, looking toward her. "It *will* cripple the drive, but I am confident the damage can be repaired. The funds underwriting this mission should be more than adequate to cover the cost." Urfkgar grumbles as he enters and looks around. He shrugs and moves to glower at the viewscreen. Volidana blinks turning bright purple "Do I need to point out that if the second scenario occurs no one will be left to ponder the inherent interest value you seem to find in the situation?" Archilasalas enters behind Urfkgar. Not one for spatial physics, the Centauran says nothing in the conversation and simply listens to the humanoids converse with one another. Marlan shifts her gaze to Volidana then back to Sixmoon, "With our spindrive crippled, Professor, it will be impossible for us to return to this universe. That is, as Volidana just pointed out, assuming we succeed." "Then perhaps," Noz suggests, "We should stop by a shipyard and buy another spindrive for the trip home." "Temporarily impossible," the archaeologist corrects. "Tryklynn should be capable of reinitializing the drive after making any repairs required. Assuming we're not dead. Really, I think you should do a better job of recognizing the worst-case scenario here. But the best-case scenario is why we came, yes?" Crelsk flicks his tonuge out, and mutters, "I have a bad feeling about this." Marlan's lips quirk at Sixmoon's response, "At no point did I agree to a suicide mission though, Professor." she shifts her gaze to Noz, "Feed that info to engineering...tell them I want a number back, the chances of it not killing us. Tell them to use SDI to do the calculations if they need." "I've already done the computations," Sixmoon replies with a sigh. "The maneuver, conducted by a pilot of undiminished capacity and high skill, has a 19 percent chance of success. The odds degrade with diminishment in skill and faculty." Marlan sighs at the percentage given, and stares at the viewscreen a minute before turning back towards Sixmoon and then the others, "This is what we signed up for." she reminds them, looking at them each in turn before her gaze comes to rest on Noz, "The Lady with you today, Noz?" Volidana asks "What are the chances we will not suceed yet still survive or is this an all or nothing proposition?" ~I find this humanoid concept 'luck' to be quite odd,~ notes Archilasalas to the others. ~How is it that this force you call luck can alter the probability of desired outcomes occurring?~ Mazzonnoz gives Marlan a look of blank, cynical disbelief. "Captain, if you're looking at me to fly for you ..." he shakes his head. "I highly doubt you want to hear our odds of success with me at the helm." "Stupid softskin sayeded do do. No morerer. Morerer stupid softskin floaty thingy scram stuff. Do do stuckeded," Urfkgar tells to no one in particular, scratching his shoulder. Then, he looks around and asks dubiously, "What stupid softskin mosterer gooderer stupid softskin floaty thingy all times?" Marlan smirks slightly, "You won't be driving." she assures him. "I'm asking you...how lucky are you feeling." Sixmoon glances toward Volidana. "If we fail, it will be because of a catastrophic stress collapse due to the forces involved in sudden deceleration and an attempted faster-than-light jump in close proximity to the gravity well of a star. There is no failure with survival, unfortunately." ~In other words, we will be crushed to the size of a beer can?~ asks Archi. "Until we melt in the corona, yes," Sixmoon concurs. "And there is no other course you can think of?" Crelsk inquires. Sixmoon shakes his head. "Unfortunately, no." Mazzonnoz chuckles at Marlan. "In that case," he says, and comes out with 100-credit casino chip. Upon closer inspection, one might be able to make out the letters inscribed along the chip's outer edge as the Timonae rolls the chip over his knuckles, to his pinky and back again. Noz taps his foot as the chip traverses the back of his hand repeatedly. "The odds are what - roughly one in five?" He stops rolling the chip and flicks it, like a coin, talking to himself as Sixmoon continues to answer questions from the crew. "The pot is a planet full of artifacts of unimaginable power ... fame and fortune ... maybe a new arm." He tosses the casino chip onto the console and turns to Marlan with a crooked grin, one dimple formed on his cheek. Loud enough to cut through the conversation, Noz speaks. "Yes, Captain. I think Lin might give us a shot today." "Lin can get a little help from technology," the professor says, plucking the PDA from the data reader slot on the science console. "The calculations for the course can be programmed into navigation." He looks toward Mazzonnoz. "All you have to do is make sure the ship stays on its automated course and hit two buttons simultaneously at precisely the right moment." Volidana frowns, aura turning a deep blue. "I was rather hoping you'd say that there was a chance nothing would occur save we'd all be a bit dizzy...But there is a chance we will survive. I can't imagine the deity which inhabits that star will want the lot of us as companions for eternity and will allow us to succeed for the sake of his own peace" Urfkgar rolls his head left and right, causing his neck to make crackling sounds. Finished, he stares at the viewscreen. Marlan smirks, "Wonderful." she turns, and makes her way towards the ladder that leads up to the command chair, "Noz, take navigation. Dana, communications. Urf, Crelsk, find seats. Its bound to be a bumpy ride." "Buttonpushing I can do. So long as they're set close together." Noz waggles his one hand at Sixmoon, then holds it out, palm up. "Let's see the data then ..." To Marlan, he calls: "I hope our contract provides for extra hazard pay." Sixmoon hands the PDA to Mazzonnoz, then smiles. "Lady smile." He turns and walks toward a chair next to an auxiliary systems console, settles in and starts strapping himself into position. ~This should be.... interesting,~ emits Archilasalas. ~Provided our lives do not end.~ Crelsk bobs his snout and finds the nearest vacant seat, strapping himself in and shifting to let his tail fall over one side. Urfkgar shrugs gamely and takes up a seat where he can continue to glower at the viewscreen. He works on securing himself there. Marlan reaches her chair and takes a seat, "Hazard is part of the job description, Noz" she turns to the intercom, "Making sure our lives dont' end is your job Doctor. Make sure medical bay is ready to recieve injured." Archilasalas bobs its bell. ~I shall do so at once.~ It heads back towards the hatch. Mazzonnoz palms the PDA into his jacket and then climbs the ship's ladder to the upper tier. One-handed, his ascent is an odd, jerking thing, but completed in the normal amount of time. He's breathing hard when he sits in the nav console and starts plotting the course into the navigation computer, although whether its from exertion or excitement is unclear. He falls silent, concentrating. Volidana settles back into the chair with a sigh "Risking death for the enviable chance to go poking around the beehive for honey. I'm clearly out of my mind" She activates the console. ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast --------------------------------- Marlan -- >>>> From the Bridge : Marlan : All hands. Repeat, all hands. This is an important announcement from the Captain. You have 5 minutes to ensure all equipment is stowed and all safety precautions are in place. We are preparing for a rough jump folks, make sure you're secured. Ranix out." Marlan reaches for her datapadd as the hatch opens and she turns around, "Just in time.." she says as she catches sight of Zetral, "Was about to call down to engineering. Take a seat and power us up. Don't forget to strap in." Urfkgar is giving the viewscreen a dirty look and strapped in. He digs a silvery package out of a cargo pocket and tears it open at the corner. Zetral nods, once, as he moves over to the engineering station, dropping into the seat and strapping in tightly. He taps rapidly at the console, and then looks up. "I'll remind you, Cap'n, that we've only got enough fuel for 2 jumps. Want me to bring up the shields?" "Wait until we're out of atmosphere first, Mister Eturnin," Noz calls from Navigation. His fingers cease to fly over the console. "Right ... the course has been plotted in. I can engage it once we're out of Tomin Kora orbit ..." Crelsk's tail swats at the side of his chair as he taps a claw on the chair arm. Archilasalas , unable to strap in, simply floats in the middle of the bridge, farthest away from any walls. "Once you get the clear from Noz for the jump" Marlan responds, putting herself into the web belt that forms the command chair harnass before tapping away at a datapadd, "And if this works...two jumps will be plenty. If it fails, it won't really matter." Mazzonnoz chuckles darkly. "I suggest those of you with gods to pray to begin your supplications. I'm going to take us out now." His one hand grips the controls and urges the ship to lift off from the landing pad. >> Outside the Ship: Powering up and vectoring upwards, the UKT Athena departs Shadowheart, leaves the citydome and rises into Tomin Kora orbit. >> Outside the Ship: Tomin Kora Orbit >> Outside the Ship: The desolate gray world of Tomin Kora, with thin ribbons of methane cloud smeared across jagged mountains and expansive cratered plains, rotates slowly below. Local traffic is rather limited - mostly smugglers and other scofflaws making their way to and from the lawless domed city of Shadowheart. A swirling tendril of gas and dust, illuminated so that it glows violet and blue, roils past. Zetral nods, once, "Sure thing, Cap'n." He continues to study the panel professionally, touching a few commands, his finger poised over teh button to bring up the shields. Marlan takes the datapadd and with the push of a button turns it off, stowing it away, her attention now fully on the bridge. "Crelsk, take science. I want a full set of sensor scans as soon as we're on the other side." Crelsk nods his snout at Marlan and starts tapping in commands on the science console. >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena waggles left and right a little at first, then evens out as automated protocols kick in and the ship's powerful thrusters propel the Athena out into orbit, and the dense dust clouds beyond. Volidana nods her blue aura dotted with flecks of orange "May the gods watch over us " she says as she monitors comm traffic. Zetral looks up at Marlan, and says, "Captain... Maybe I should head back to Engineering. If something goes wrong, there's only so much I can do from up here." Marlan nods, "Go...but run. I don't want you caught in the corridors when we jump." she replies, "I'll transfer control of the station down there." Zetral nods, as he slaps the strap release and takes off, his boot falls echoing down the corridor. "The rockrat should be back there," Noz informs Zetral. As the ship cruises away from Tomin Kora at an almost infuriatingly easy pace, the Timonae's fingers work vigorously at the nav console. "Be prepared to give me a lot of power to the braking thrusters when the time comes. We're going to be askin the ship to stop on a dime." "Forget a dime." Marlan replies confidently, "She'll stop on a ruble.." she taps away at the display to her left, "She's hanging steady, I think we'll get enough speed." Sixmoon sits at the auxiliary systems console, eyes fixed on the viewscreen as the Athena breaks away from Tomin Kora. Urfkgar squeezes a gray-green gunk from the package into his mouth. He no longer seems to be interested in the viewscreen. >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena cuts through the multicolored gases of the Tomin Nebula like a bullet through flesh, and soon Tomin Kora is shrouded behind the stellar fog. >> Outside the Ship: Changing vectors, the UKT Athena breaks its orbit around Tomin Kora. >> Outside the Ship: Local Space The Tomin star system swirls with tendrils of dust and gas glowing violet and blue. The white dwarf star pulsates occasionally. In the cold zone, millions of miles from Tomin, rotates the desolate gray orb of Tomin Kora. A bulky freighter vectors away from Tomin Kora, heading toward the galactic southwest and the jump point. >> Outside the Ship: A bug-like vessel, comprised of somewhat flattened bubble-shaped segments and bristling with sensor equipment and energy cannons, drops out of OtherSpace and angles toward the Athena. The vessel's hull is inscribed with lettering that would be recognized by some as Odarite script. "Incoming," Noz snaps. "Get Zetral to bring those shields up." His eyes narrow at the viewscreen. >> Outside the Ship: With a sudden shimmering, the UKT Athena raises its shields. Marlan nods, tapping away at her console, "ALready on it. Dana, open an intercom connection between here and engineering if you haven't already. Urf, take weapons, don't fire without my command." Sixmoon frowns at the new wrinkle in the plan. "My calculations didn't take this contingency into account." Marlan then adds, "How much time until we make the jump? Crelsk, give me the time until intercept." "Great." Marlan replies, gaze lifting though fingers do not, from the consoles at her side, "Great. Then we can consider our odds imroved." she shifts her gaze to Crelsk, "Where's that intercept time?" she demands. >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena banks towards Tomin itself, its engines burning briefly brighter as it speeds away from the Odarite vessel. ~Do we consider this vessel to be hostile?~ asks Archilasalas. Crelsk hisses at the console. "I think something is interfering with the sensors." >> Outside the Ship: The Odarite vessel arcs around to follow the Athena, trying to match course and speed. Urfkgar holds the food package in his mouth while he unstraps himself from his place to move over to weapons. He manages to grumble without dropping the packet. "Mister Crelsk, we're in the nebula - sensors are harder to use. Urf, how good are you with that weapons console?" Noz frowns, looking up at the viewscreen. "They want to follow us ... Captain, if they close distance I'd recommend letting Urf open fire, but they'll outgun us with little difficulty. I think the best course of action is to just continue with our plan and hope they can't figure out what we're doing." "The nebula." Marlan replies, she shifts her gaze to Archilasalas for an instant, "Considering our reception on Odari, we certainly do." she turns back to Crelsk, "Try to get a distance reading, feed the information to science, have them give me an estimated time for intercept...." she shifts her attention to Noz, "I need an ETA here, Noz....we gonna make this jump before they get close enough to fire?" Sixmoon looks up toward the command station. "Captain, these Odarites are either of the faction that wants Palisade to remain hidden or wants to discover that planet's secrets for themselves." He frowns. "Either way, we must assume they are hostile." Marlan nods as Noz's remarks, "Agreed. Keep your course...but give me an ETA." she shifts her attention to Volidana, "Get an information officer on the comm, feed them these visuals and tell them I need information on that ship, yesterday." "Yes, Captain." Crelsk taps his claws swiftly over the console. Volidana activates the ship's intercom and sends, "Bridge to engineering do you read?" Urfkgar snorts harshly enough to expel snot. He takes the food envelope from his mouth and says, "Urf mosterer gooderer marine all times. Urf no stupid remph. Urf do. Urf no do gooderer. Urf go stupid bugface stupid softskin floaty thingy. Urf bash. Urf no go. Urf no kill morerer stupid bugfaces." >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena arrows towards the star, changing yaw to move over and under some denser clouds, and simply passing directly through other clumps of stellar gas. Patches of scintillating matter partially obscure the Athena from moment to moment as Tomin grows steadily larger ahead of it and the vessel following her. Volidana nods and opens a second channel to an information officer "Bridge to Rogers. We need info on this ship now. Transferring images" Urfkgar has partially disconnected. >> Outside the Ship: The Odarite vessel follows for a short while longer, firing several warning shots to port and starboard of the fleeing Athena. But as the Athena continues her apparently suicidal course toward the star, the Odarite ship ultimately breaks off the chase and slows. Her crew maintains a stationkeeping pace, monitoring the Athena to determine the outcome of her effort. ~By firing upon the Athena, have the Odarites not just committed an act of war against Ungstir?~ Through all the noise and hustle of the bridge, the Centauran's telepathic question carrys clearly. Mazzonnoz glances down at his console. "I'd give it five minutes," he says. "The jump coordinates require us to slingshot away from Tomin's gravity well. We'll be there in four minutes and then capable of jump about sixty seconds afterward ..." And then he grins. "We're too crazy for you, aren't we, you silly little bugs. If we can jump on the other side of the sun, they won't be able to see us go and come back ..." "We'll worry about coming back once we've arrived." Marlan replies, gaze shifting to Urf, "Shields absorb all the damage?" she asks for confirmation. Urfkgar clacks his teeth together, "Urf no know stupid softskin girly doc boss. Stupid softskin floaty thingy no splat. Urf say gooderer. Urf no care morerer." >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena continues unerringly towards the sun. As more nebula gas and distance blurs the ship from view, it banks, arrowing for the galactically eastern horizon of the sun, Tomin. Mazzonnoz presses a button. "The trajectory is now automated," he announces. "We're going to pass close to the sun, but not too close." Noz grins maniacally and adds, "I hope." For now there is nothing else for the Timonae to do but watch bright green numbers on his console count down towards zero. >> Outside the Ship: As the Athena shrieks around the sun, the vessel begins to shudder and shift through stellar turbulence. The temperature inside the vessel begins to increase dramatically. Volidana moves one hand from the console to wipe her brow aura turning bright red as she shifts in her seat Sixmoon wipes the sweat from his brow as the ship shudders, continuing a blazing crescent around the star, approaching the crossover point. Urfkgar mans the weapons console with a silvery food packet in hand. He gives the viewscreen the occasional nasty look. Crelsk's claws dig into the arms of his chair. His black headspines rise as they experience turbulence. The beads of sweat on Marlan's brow don't appear to bother her, attention on the small console to her left, "Come on..just a bit more. Engineering, keep her together...boost shields if you have to." Mazzonnoz takes a moment to tug on the collar of his shirt, then wipe his hand on his pant leg before he returns it to its previous position: index and pinky fingers outstretched, hovering over a pair of buttons. Seconds count away, the two words throbbing with red light: "KILL THRUST," demands one, and "ENGAGE JUMPDRIVE," implores the other. An anxious tongue wets his lips, catching a drop of sweat, then two as they run down his nose to join the beads forming above his upper lip. "Five." Noz's voice has a calm that belies his intent expression, unblinking eyes watching the timer count down. "Four." His hand begins to shake from being held at attention so long. "Three." The blinking displays cast a pale mix of green and red on Noz's olive skin as the viewscreen tints to block the intense glare of the sun. "Two." His hand begins to descend to the console. "One ..." "Zero." Noz's fingers touch the screen in front of him, heralded by an almost morbidly cheerful beep. The Timonae watches the viewscreen, too focused even to breathe. The hatchway to the bridge cycles open, and therough it jangles the ship's diminuitive engineer. "out of wayzzz, out of wayzz " Tryklynn chitters as he rushes in, a large patchcord slung over his shoulder. He oesn't stop, but he slides, tail hooking a console stanchion as he slips beneath, first slamming the cable into sockets beneath both engineering and navigation consoles. He then pops his head up and clambers into his station, beady eyes upon his drive readouts. Marlan's head snaps up at the count of zero, just in tiem to see Tres darting across the bridge. >> Outside the Ship: The Athena's spindrive is whirring to life just as Mazzonnoz kills velocity, and, done within the gravity well of the Tomin star, this creates a shimmering rift in time and space ahead of the starship as she starts an out-of-control tumble into the cosmic gap, hull groaning under the stress as she spirals out of normalspace and into ... somewhere else. >> Outside the Ship: Mid System The mid-region of this star system is comprised primarily of a single terrestrial planet, Palisade, orbited by a scattering of six satellites, one of which - Palisade Moon 3 - appears to be habitable, with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere and lush jungles covering much of the surface. No indications of frequent space traffic are evident in this territory. Marlan is shaken about as the ship tumbles one way and the other but is held firmly in place by the security harnass. No sooner has the ship begun to stabilize that Marlan's calling out, "All stations, report." "No splat," says the Zangali as he regards the weapons console skeptically. He keeps his hands off it, dumping some more grayish-green stuff from the packet into his mouth. ~Well, it appears we have survived,~ states Archi. Thud. Inertial dampening can't keep the cockpit from bucking violently under the force of such a conversion of energy, and as the ship rolls end over end into this new pocket of space, Noz winces, blinks once, twice, and rubs a growing lump on his forehead where his skull made contact with the console. It takes similar probing along the rest of his body with two careful fingers before Noz agrees. "No splat." When his eyes finally refocus on the viewscreen, he adds, "but where in Maza's bleeding universe are we?" Sixmoon starts unbuckling himself from the chair at the auxiliary systems console. "Palisade," he says, getting to his feet and staring at the viewscreen. A smile creeps across his face. "We've found it." Marlan looks up and over at Sixmoon, sparing a moment for the viewscreen but the moment is not long lived, "Dana, I want casualty reports. Rockrat, damage reports. And Crelsk, give me a full set of sensor scans...make sure everything gets recorded into the database." Crelsk nods, rapidly tapping console keys. >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena executes a sensor scan of the local space. Tryklynn sends two paws scamper across the engineering consoles, shunting power from the ship's stardrives, transfering it to Athena's gyroscope array and her waste heat dumps. His tail wraps tightly about his chair, as the ship tumbles and weaves. "Zpindrife offline, Doczzz ..." The lotorian's whiskers twist, as he holds on. "Mint askingzz zzomeone to fly zzhipzz, yezyezyez?" Sixmoon makes his way toward the science console. "Tell me everything you can." His eyes are all lit up, and he seems more animated than he has before on this voyage. "Anyone alive down there? Civilization? Anything?" Volidana nods "I'll work on make sure everyone's alive /up here/." She remarks as she toggles the intercom. Mazzonnoz shakes his head quickly as if to clear it. "I can fly," he says. "For now." Noz grabs the controls and begins methodically applying thrust from this or that stabilizer until the last of the Athena's erratic behavior is corrected, and she cruises at an easy speed towards the planet Palisade. Narrowing his eyes, he points at the third moon. "What does that look like to you, Professor?" Crelsk taps a couple of keys. "Five continents, two major seas." He hits another button. "2 million detected humanoid lifesigns." ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast ------------------------------- Volidana -- >>>> From the Bridge : Attention all decks. Report casualties to the bridge immediately. >> Outside the Ship: As the Athena gets closer to Palisade, however, about three dozen angled platforms materialize from within cloaking fields, opening fire with a fusillade of crimson energy fire. One of the beams severs an engine gimbal, along with part of the aft hull. The platforms seem to form a defensive sphere around the planet, and seem about to fire again. "Bahppssshaaa ... " And like an arcade game Tryklynn's paws suddenly start padding rapidly across his boards, attmpting to douse telltales suddenly flaring red. his ears flatten, his whickers snap straight out, especially when he pauses, for just a nanosecond ... to hit the engineering bay's fire supression system. "Maza's disease-ridden -" Thankfully there isn't time enough to finish that sentence, and Noz banks the ship to move away from the planet. "I'm getting us *out* of here." Sixmoon just gapes at the automated defense system. "The Kamir certainly let their paranoid streak shine here, didn't they?" Urfkgar grabs one of the handles and slowly picks out a switch to flick and button to push with his other hand. The food packet gets dropped as he hits a toggle. He grumbles darkly as he doesn't achieve much quickly. Volidana looks over at Marlan, aura purple but making an attempt to remain calm "General Hail on all frequencies?" she asks Marlan. "Max power to the shields. Noz, get us out of the way of those things. Weapons, give me tactical readout on those defense platforms. Negative Dana, take a look at your board, comms are out...that last set of hits took out our array." >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena banks away from the weapons platforms, angling out and away with all the propulsion it has left. Marlan then adds, "Stop us and hold position once we're out of range of those defense platoforms." Sixmoon looks at the display of Crelsk's console, then glances back toward Mazzonnoz. "The third moon looks like our best option." He returns his attention to the viewscreen. "Unless it's surrounded by more invisible gunstars." >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena executes a sensor scan of the local space. "Fuck," comes the intelligent commentary from the Timonae. "If we can't talk our way past them, and we can't fight our way past them ..." he glances at Tryk. "Get me enough communications power to talk data to those things and I'll have them calling me 'mommy' before you can blink." Once he's a healthy distance away from the defense platforms, Noz cuts the power and points the ship at the third moon. "Well, Captain? Shall we try it?" "Doczzz ..." Tryklynn's gray fur is bathed in red, as the ship's diagnostic screens come tolight. "Doczzz ... communicazzionzz are down .. and we needzz to be too. major damage to the four through zzix zztructural ribzzz, keel izzz baring one hundred and fifty perzzent zzztrezz. We want to uzze zzpindrive again, I am goingzzz to need a doczzz with beth and atmozzphere." "Transfer sensor readouts of that moon to my console." Marlan orders, "And you may just have to make do with a soft place to alnd and what you have on board rockrat." Archilasalas bobs up and down slightly. ~Casualties? What about casualties?~ Urfkgar growls at the weapons console and continues to go through the motions of trying to blow something up. He hits more buttons and flicks more switches. "Stupid softskin fake fight stuff Urf smash stupid softskin girly doc boss." Crelsk taps a few keys on the console. "No lifesigns on the third moon," he grunts. "And I don't know about any soft landing places. Looks like jungle." Marlan's voice turns stern, "You're not going to bash anythign, tell me the capabilities of those defense platforms." she replies to urf then turns to Noz, "Take us in that direction..and be careful with her. Let's hope your luck hasn't run out, da." She shifts her gaze to Sixmoon, "I suggest you take a seat Professor...there'll be plenty of time to analyze those read outs, but we have to survive the landing first." "There's nothing else for it ... Tryk, what can you do to give me some more engines? I'm going to get us down there weapons or not ..." Noz reaches for the throttle control and spurs it forward before returning his hand to the directional controls and arrows the ship straight for the moon. Sixmoon looks toward Marlan, nods, then walks back toward his seat. Behind the Athena, the gun platforms dematerialize once the starship is clearly on a tangent away from Palisade. "Stupid shorty no Zangali smart," declares Urfkgar as he continues to fail to fire any weapon systems or give a tactical report of value. "Fake fight stuff smash verjutoobals. Stupid softskin floaty thingy go smasheded place." >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena makes a direct-line course for the third moon, as fast as the engines' present state will allow. Marlan looks down at her console, transferring control of weapons over to herself. "Number one engineezz izz down, takingzzz number fourzzz enginezzz off linezzz ... you cn puzzh two and three to two hundred perzzznt ... azzz long azzz you keep thruzzt balanzzed, yezyezyez." Tryklynn nasers, without looking up from his boards. Volidana looks over the derkened comm console with a sigh and deepening of her blue aura "Lovely" she remarks. Left with nothing to scan for the moment she simply holds tight as noz tries to land the ship >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena executes a sensor scan of the local space. Sixmoon straps into his seat, waiting for the ship to land. Mazzonnoz slows the ship only as they enter close orbit of the moon. "Mister Crelsk, can you find me anywhere with a clearing big enough to set her down?" Crelsk taps at the console again. "I see a spot. It might be a bit risky, though." Mazzonnoz shoots Crelsk a dirty look. "What isn't," he snaps, and urges the ship down into atmosphere. "All right, send it to my console and I'll set us down ... or try to anyhow." Crelsk hisses and taps a few keys. "Sent." "Rockrat,” Marlan asks, “what part of the ship is most secure right now? Structurally, I mean?" Urfkgar twists the handles on the weapons console around futilely. >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena completes its descent through the atmosphere, and soon jungle canopy passes below the viewscreen in a rush of green. The ship begins to slow as it approaches the clearing Crelsk displayed ... "Anythingzzz fore of the cargo hold hatchwayzzz, yezyezyez." Tryklynn ducks his head and peers supisciously at Marlan. "But no droppingzzzshipzz on nozze!" >> Outside the Ship: Palisade Moon Three Orbit Just above the atmosphere of a moon that appears to have been terraformed from a cold, dead rock into a tiny world of lush jungle ecosystems and lake chains. Indications of small towns of prefabricated buildings scattered among the fringes of the jungles, using efficient and ecologically friendly energy generation resources. "Too late now." Marlan responds to Tryklynn, "Take her in smooth noz..she can't hold up to much more." "I see it," Noz announces, slowing more as the ship approaches the landing site. "I'll try, Captain, but I'm no Jasra Beaulieu." Volidana peers at the images out the viewscreen and turns to remark to crelsk "when you said no lifesigns, did you mean humanoid/ Surely there most be some fauna with so much vegetation" ~This could be some sort of primordial planet,~ casts Archi. ~On many worlds, plant life exists many millions of years before animal life.~ Crelsk bobs his snout at Volidana. "Yes, I did mean that. I would be surprised if there were no fauna." "Look at those," Noz says, as the ship stops above the landing zone. "Those look like towns." >> Outside the Ship: With a sudden shimmering, the UKT Athena lowers its shields. >> Outside the Ship: Braking thrusters activating, the UKT Athena descends through the clouds towards the planet's surface. >> Outside the Ship: Verdant Field The wavy blue-green grass grows to about knee-height on an average human adult in this field of gently sloping ground that angles down to the east, following the track of a rather well-worn path that leads toward a broad expanse of mist-shrouded jungle. Jagged black-purple mountains capped by ice and snow loom to the north and west. A roiling apple-green sea froths along a rocky shore to the south. "Those towns are definitely signs of life...though current or past is up for debate," Marlan says. Sixmoon unbuckles the harness holding him in his seat. "Well, perhaps they can tell us something about the planet. If we can't get to Palisade, perhaps this will be the next best thing." Urfkgar stops messing around with the weapons station and begins to unhook himself. He grumbles vaguely. "For now," Noz says, and orchestrates a shaky landing. With a few bumps and jostles, the damaged Athena finally comes to rest on its landing struts. Marlan flexes out of the harness, "Assuming life still exists here." she notes and then turn to Noz, "Get a landing party, ready. Make sure Professor Sixmoon gets a chance to be part." she then nods towards Urf, "And take him with you...anyone who can be armed, should be." Renkek Kashaan walks in and looks about as he does so hearing noz's and marlan's statement and looks to those gathered. There is a dull grumbling as the ship's primary systems slowly power down. The primary lighting snaps off as the ship's backup systems flicker on. A large powerdrop is heard as the ship's MKII_Spindrive powers down. The air suddenly becomes still as life support loses power. Crelsk unstraps himself and stands, tail flicking around now that it has more room to do so. Volidana looks toward Noz as she unfastens her harness "I'd like to come. We gonna need suits out there?" Swift paws shut down the Athena's systems, as tryklynn immediately sets to his work. "An me toozzz ... to zee whatzz we are like from outzzide inzzz." Mazzonnoz nods. "Right," he says, and rises shakily from the nav console. Still a little weak-kneed from adrenaline, Noz makes his way aft. "Urf, Dana, Crelsk, Professor - come with me. Tryklynn - you're welcome outside but I'd prefer you remain with the ship and set about making repairs immediately. Crelsk, what did sensors tell you? Is this breathable atmosphere?" He turns to the lizard, asking the question quickly. Sixmoon walks over to the science console, checking the monitors for a moment. He then nods to Mazzonnoz, collecting his PDA and moving to follow the Timonae from the bridge. Crelsk bobs his snout. "The atmosphere is breathable, yes." Marlan rises from the console, turning to look down at Noz, "I'll be joining you outside, stay within view of the ship and ensure everyone has comms before exiting. "Those of you who I mentioned, gather what personal equipment you need and meet me in the port hold to get scanners and weapons. If I left out your name it was for a reason - you are to help Tryklynn with repairs." He levels his gaze at Renkek meaningfully before turning to leave. "Aye, Captain. We'll be out shortly." A short time later... Airlock Amber warning lights wash across the the airlock core, while a cooler white illumination floods up from narrow floor recesses, splashing the textured panels and built in cabinets and racks. Sized for a workteam and their gear, the airlock is ample and almost generous. Sturdy steel recessed lockers are set against the port and starboard walls, while five multi-purpose EVA suits stand in polished brackets. A heavy duty cargo style switch box cycles the airlock. Below the floor panels can drop down and extend on heavy hydraulic struts, forming a boarding ramp. At the fore a wide steel ship's ladder rises up to a small platform and pressure hatch, leading into the ship proper. ---- The Lotorian pads into the airlock, a jangle of tools and clip rings with each step. He looks up to the Professor. "Zo ... we goezzz outzz,yezyezyez?" Renkek Kashaan walks in and looks to Tryklynn "Where should we start?" "We go out, yes," Sixmoon agrees, looking toward the Lotorian. "But I thought we were waiting for Mr. Mazzonnoz and that large Zangali fellow to protect us." Tryklynn 's whiskers raise and lower. "I got a wrench, yezyezyez." Renkek Kashaan smiles to Tryklynn "I'll get whatever is needed just let me know." Marlan steps into the airlock, followed by Voliarin. A datapadd hangs from her belt along side an energy pistol. A small ear piece rises from her collar into her ear. Voliarin follows Marlan, glowing a purple aura with a commlink and a couple medkits. Marlan shifts her gaze to Tryklynn, "What do the damage reports look like?" she asks. "I zzzhall knovzzz, onzze I look outzziidezz, yezyezyez. Zo far, juzzt lookz like matterzz of timezzz." Tryklynn nods, smoothing back his whiskers with one paw. Marlan nods, "How much time are we talking about?" she asks, "And do we have the supplies we need for repairs?" Renkek Kashaan puts on a work suit and prepares to do whatever Tryklynn will need him to do. "baahhppaashsaaa Doczzz, azz I zzaid. needzz to zzee outzide of zzhipzz, yezyezyez." The engineer peers back intently. Marlan frowns but nods slightly. She looks over at Ren, "There's atmosphere out there..no need for worksuits." Voliarin stands quietly, seeming somewhat confused at the discussion with the engineer. Renkek Kashaan nods "alright." Mazzonnoz passes into the airlock ahead of Urf and Crelsk. "My away team is ready, Captain," he says. Crelsk walks into the airlock, an assault rifle visible from underneath his coat. Zetral moves up beside the Captain, glancing curiously at her. Urfkgar has a plasma rifle resting in the cradle of his left arm as he wanders in. Marlan turns to Noz and nods. She motions towarsd Tryklynn, "Take him with you. Give him any help he needs determining the condition of the ship before proceeding to survey the area, da." "So what am I doing captain?" Voliarin asks, "Just making sure people are okay?" Marlan turns to Rin, "I'm going to go personally check medbay, you, are goign to be a doctor. If they need emergency care..you provide it while a call back is mad to the ship." Zetral tilts his chin very slightly, looking at the assembled away team. "Where do you need me, Cap'n?" he asks, simply, with a glance towards the assembled away team. Marlan turns for the main corridor, "Noz, keep the comm lines open." she nods to Zetral, "Report to Mr. Mazzonnoz." Tryklynn looks between the crowd assembled in the airlock, and starts edging that a way. "Itzzz gettingzz crowdedzzz, yezyezyez." Mazzonnoz frowns at Zetral before saying, "You'll stay with Tryklynn. Help with repairs, keep the clearing secure." He nods. "Right. Let's go, everyone. You know what to do." Verdant Field The wavy blue-green grass grows to about knee-height on an average human adult in this field of gently sloping ground that angles down to the east, following the track of a rather well-worn path that leads toward a broad expanse of mist-shrouded jungle. Jagged black-purple mountains capped by ice and snow loom to the north and west. A roiling apple-green sea froths along a rocky shore to the south. ---- The Lotorian drops to the ground and is almost swallowed completly bythe tall grass. He pepeks his nose over the top and starts pushing his way towards the aft ofthe ship. "They needzz agrikzzz here, yezyezyez. Or Mom." Sixmoon makes his way down the ramp of the Athena, PDA in hand, his eyes big and round as he takes in the sights of this alien world. The shining crescent of Palisade looms largely in the eastern sky above the jungle. Zetral is a few steps behind everyone else, having had to run back to the cargo bay to grab up ammunition for his Enforcer, along with a tool belt. He is just jacking a round into the chamber as he steps off the ship, the pistol pointed up into the air as he gazes quickly about, his face absolutely serious, void of its usual grin. He follows quickly after Tryk, his longer legs catching up quickly. "Urf, Crelsk, keep a lookout," Noz mutters, walking back with Tryk - keeping tabs on the rockrat only through the way his progress makes the nearby grass ripple and part. "How much can you fix, rockrat?" he asks, eyes looking around the clearing with raised eyebrows. His obvious amazement at his surroundings and his businesslike tone of voice are oddly dissonant. Voliarin makes his way out of the Athena, glowing a purple color, then looks down. He ponders a moment, asking, "Is this only a demi-Goddess?" Crelsk steps off of the ship. Grey reptile eyes flick over the scenery. "Hmm.." he keeps one scaly hand on the assault rifle, tongue flicking out briefly. Tryklynn gets to the aft of the ship and begins his inspections. A leap, and he hangs then above the tall grass by his tail, twisting to clamber up to the drive bells, to survey the damage. He points to the starboard engine cowlings, which seems to have been partially sheared. "Zetralzzzz ... check therezzz, yezyeyez ... are we breached? Have we zztock to rebuilt zee fairinkzzz?" A buzzing sound can be heard in the distance to the east. Slowly, it grows louder. As the noise gets louder, there's a sort of rustling that seems to correspond within the waving blades of grass. Renkek Kashaan walks down the ramp and looks round for Tryklynn and tries to observe any damage to the hull and such he can see at least. Urfkgar steps away from the ship and lies down in the grass facing towards the jungle. He turns on the plasma rifle's charger. Crelsk looks east, headspines rising. "I think we've got company." He begins readying his rifle. Zetral holsters the weapon, though he doesn't secure the strap on the holster, so that he can reach up and inspect the cowlings. "Nope, it's not breached..." He pokes around a bit more, "And I'd give it a couple of days to get the fairings pulled, rebuilt, and reinstalled.." He freezes at the sound of the rustling grass, glancing towards the noise. One hand slowly drops to his pistol again, though he keeps it holstered for now. Mazzonnoz passes his hand over his jacket. When his hand is at his shoulder, it has a pistol in it that charges up with a distinctive whine. Taking a step back, Noz holds his pistol at the hip and points it in the general direction of the rustling grass. "I think you're right." Company turns out to be a swarm of winged insects, about the size of cicadas, with gossamer wings, glittering compound eyes and segmented legs. The bugs are so numerous that their fluttering wings are rustling the grass until they emerge above the blue-green stalks and begin zigging and zagging around the Athena, swirling around the arms, legs and heads of the landing party. Voliarin looks at the insects as they come, then the aura turns a red color, "Get away, what are you doing here..." then he stops, remaining in place, seeming somewhat nervous. "Try not to make any sudden moves!" Sixmoon cautions. "They might be carnivorous." Renkek Kashaan looks at the insects and remains still unless tries to move towards his ears or somewhere that would allow access to covered areas. Then he swats at them otherwise he leaves them alone. "If they're carnivorous, I'm making a sudden move all right - back to the fucking airlock," Noz hisses, otherwise remaining still. Wide eyes track the insects around him, flicking this way or that. Tryklynn skreeefs and uses his ail to hang fom the blown out gimbal mechanism, rolling himslf up into a very tight lotorian ball. "Bugzzzz! Crelsk snorts. "Bugs." he almost starts swatting them, then refrains from doing so as Sixmoon mentions the bit about carnivorous bugs. Zetral seems to relax, to some extent, when the company turns out to be something far too small and numerous to shoot. He reaches down, however, thumbing the charging switch on the pulse pistol on his left hip from 'OFF' to the soft, charging whine of 'SAFE'. His natural eye darts between the bugs, while the other has far more limited range of movement. Urfkgar remains in the prone, eyeing the bugs that pass near his face. The bugs apparently aren't carnivorous at all. But there is something ... odd ... about them. As each flying insect makes a sweep around the ship and its surrounding landing party, the bug's eyes emit flashes of cerulean blue light, illuminating the patch over which they're flying. After a few moments of popping luminously like so many tiny flashbulbs, the swarming bugs disperse from around the Athena and crew, then buzz back toward the east without further incident. Voliarin looks at the insects as they depart, "Hmm..." the aura is purple. Mazzonnoz turns to watch the bugs go. "... I think," he says after a moment, "that someone just checked us out." He tucks his pistol back into his jacket and relaxes, walking back towards the ramp. "Tryklynn - keep going with those repairs. Let's get the Athena ready to dust off as soon as possible." Crelsk's headspines lower considerably, but the Grimladhi seems unsettled. He flicks his tongue out. "Hss... I suspect you're right, Mister Noz." Sixmoon stares in wonder and amazement at the departing insects. He starts walking after them, a childish grin on his face. "Well, if we're stuck here anyway ..." He stops, smile fading, as he looks back toward Mazzonnoz. "I don't see what we have to fear." "Last time I said that something really bad happened to that Odarite." Voliarin says to Sixmoon, following him as well. Though he suddenly stops, "They didn't hurt any of you, did they?" "Neither do I, professor, which is why I'm worried. If we go trigger some trap or piss off the wrong entity I want the Athena ready to leave at a moment's notice." He waggles a finger at Sixmoon. "Always have an escape route." Renkek Kashaan smiles and goes back to look for possible repairs to the ship and shakes his head to Rin's question. Tryklynn uncurls and just spats. "bugzzz ... bugzz in furrzzz." He then begins to inspaet the gimbal mount. "bahhpasshaahhzzz .. going to have to pull itzzz off." Urfkgar gets up and moves further out from the ship. He ends up on the ground again, looking towards the jungle and down the path. "If someone meant to harm us, and had the means to do so, why bother with a scouting party?" Sixmoon asks, turning to walk through the grass again. He stops after three steps, though, looking down. He kneels, and when he stands again, he's holding one of the insects. Apparently, the insect is injured. Its eyes flash intermittently. "Curious," he says. Zetral clears his throat as the bugs leave, thumbing the weapon back off. He then turns his attention back to the fairings inside the engine cowling, pulling the tools from his belt that are needed to begin to pull he units, inspecting each as he does so. A couple simply get dropped to the ground, while the rest get set in a neat, orderly row, as he continues pulling the damaged parts. Crelsk takes a few steps towards Sixmoon, eyeing the insect. "Mechanical?" He tilts his snout curiously. Voliarin follows Sixmoon along, "Okay, if you say so." looking down as well with this. "Not entirely," the professor says, offering the insect to Crelsk. "It appears to be at least partially organic. Warrants further study, I should think." Tryklynn drops back down, vanishing into the tall grass. From where he spilled comes his chittering. "Need to find three trezzz, make a derrick, yezyezyez." he then pokes his head above the top of the grass once again. "Clockwork bugzzz?" "Oh, the little things we see," Noz mutters. "Professor, you're the brain here. Did you want to take a look around the area?" Zetral glances at Tryklynn, and calls, "Looks like we'll have to fabricate two replacements from scratch... The other four we can repair up to good enough." "You mean they're like the cybernetic things in the holo movies that are scary?" Rin asks, looking down at the insect, "That isn't nice, I mean, I don't think they got much of a say in if they wanted to have machines on them or not." Sixmoon glances toward the jungle. His brow knits as he ponders the question. Finally, he turns his attention back toward Mazzonnoz. "If those bugs are a quasi-organic creation of the inhabitants of this world, there could be other similar creations. Possibly more malign." He shakes his head. "I wouldn't want to proceed with any exploration until the ship is fixed and we've conducted our own scans of the surrounding region." "Hss..." Crelsk's eyes nictate as he peers closer, then looks back up at Sixmoon. "Indeed." He looks back at where the insects came from. "Tiny flying cameras, perhaps." Mazzonnoz nods. "Good. That means we can devote all our time to repairs ... what do you need, Tryk?" Marlan appears from the hatchway into the ship and down the boarding ramp towards the others. "Three logzzz, about ten meterzzz long an half a eterzzz widezz, to make a tripodzzz for pulling thruzzzter mountzzz off to fix." Tryklynn answers back, "Vhile that izz being donezz, can retune zzpindrive ... maybe ... four five dayzzz workzzz, yezyezyez." "And the hull?" Marlan asks, coming up along the back of the group, "How long until she's in shape to try that jump again?" Mazzonnoz frowns. "Five days ...?" Noz repeats. "That's ... not good at all." "No breach ... and wean rebuildzzz the zzhot partzz. Strutural damage izzz allinternal, thatzz juzzt brazze and weldzz... four or five dayzz." Tryklynn confirms. Crelsk hisses. "Well, then. Perhaps we can do some exploring after all, Professor." Sixmoon nods, though he looks rather grimly toward the darkening sky. "I would feel more comfortable doing so when we've got the advantage of scans. And daylight." He smiles faintly, then turns and starts walking back up the ramp to the Athena. "Likewise," Noz says. "Professor? You still have that bug? I'd like to take a look at it ..." Zetral shrugs at Noz. "Sorry, but we've only got one Mill. All the parts that we have to manufacture are hopefully in the database, though, so we can work just as fast as it can... In fact... Maybe I should head in and get it set up to go..." He picks up the repairable fairings, and heads back towards the ship. Sixmoon stops on the ramp, turning toward Mazzonnoz. "Certainly." He walks back down, approaching the Timonae to give him the insect, which is now only faintly twitching. Marlan shifts her gaze to Noz, "That's fine." her eyes narrow, "We've just made a jump that by all accounts the ship shoul of never lasted though..followed by a landing that was less then spectacular." she nods to Tryklynn, "Every member of the crew other then science and security are at your disposal, da." she tilts her head towards Noz, "I'd like you to work with Mr. Whitelocke to come up with a security plan, want a perimeter set around the ship and 24 hour guard." She tilts her head towards Sixmoon and the creature in his hand. Voliarin looks at his medkit, then asks Marlan, "You have any extra first aid books? I might need to know how to perform first aid on a Centauran or something." Mazzonnoz takes the insect in the palm of his hand, studying it curiously. "I'm eager to see what this little guy can tell us about its maker," Noz mutters, headed up the ramp with it. "Right, Captain. Although I resent your criticism of my landing. I told you from the start that I was not meant for piloting. And one can only exercise so much finesse with one hand." Marlan chuckles slightly at Noz's reply, addressing him before Voliarin, "We're alive Noz, there's no criticism of your abilities....or your luck, da." she shifts her attention towards Rin and nods, "The ships database should have all the information you need. I have my own personal medical texts as well if you want to look through those." Zetral snorts, shaking his head a bit. "Noz... Go take out a loan on a new arm." He states, moving quickly back onto the ship with his armful of damaged parts. 1e